1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to image processing, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, in order to take images of multiple pages of various data, such as printouts and lecture materials, inconvenient steps should be performed in which an image of each item should be photographed one by one and then, for each photographed image, a rectangular region should be detected and image processing should be performed for perspective transformation.
In addition, though there are applications capable of photographing multiple images, in order to perform image processing of the plurality of images, an image of each item should be corrected and edited one by one as in the photographing of each single image.
That is, in the conventional electronic apparatuses providing a multiple photographing function, in order to perform image processing of a plurality of photographs taken, image processing of each of the plurality of taken images is performed simultaneously after finishing photographing of the plurality of images. Accordingly, there are overload in the image processing apparatus, time delays and a laborious task of managing a plurality of images.